1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interior decorative finishing and, more particularly, to wooden paneling for application on walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 145,221 issued to Maitre on Dec. 2, 1873 discloses a panel module made up of parallel and similar panel sections engaged one to the other in a tongue-and-groove assembly and joined or held together with a cross key or with a wedge strip extending in a groove defined transversely on the rear surfaces of the panel sections. The panel module may be used in wainscoting.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,869,702 issued to MacChesney on Aug. 2, 1932 discloses a floor block made of a plurality of separate wooden strips longitudinally mating one with the other with tongue-and-groove joints and secured in this position with an elongated fastener which is engaged in transversal grooves defined in an aligned relationship on the back side of the wooden strips. The fastener which has a "U" shaped cross section and is made of metal has its edges partly embedded in the wooden strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 662,376 issued to Goehst on Nov. 20, 1900 discloses a hard-wood flooring panels for producing decorative borders on a floor and comprised of parallel boards engaged one to the other in a tongue-and-groove assembly and held together with a dovetail wedge engaged in a correspondingly shaped dovetail groove defined transversely on the rear surfaces of the boards. Bolts and nuts can be used to further secure the boards together.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,834 issued to Webb on Aug. 15, 1944 discloses springy metal splines that engage slots defined on facing sides of adjacent wooden blocks to retain the wooden blocks together in the production of floorings.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,646 issued to Storm on Feb. 13, 1934 discloses a floor made up of boards which are secured together with elongated metallic splines provided with ridges, the splines engaging grooves defined in the boards and being solidly retained therein by way of the ridges which enter the wood of the boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 369,216 issued to Temple on Aug. 30, 1887 discloses a board similar to the floor of aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 1,869,702 although its elongated fastener has square corners and includes a serrated edge which engages the wood of the individual strips which form the board.
Also known in the art of wainscoting is the uses of thin individual wooden strips each having opposed longitudinal edges defining respectively a groove and a rib such that the strips are mounted one after the other to a wall by way of glue and nails, while mating at the level of their respective ribs, acting as tongues, and grooves. When it is desired to dismantle the wainscot, damage is made to the wall in view of the glue used to secure the wooden strips thereto. These strips are typically so thin that, in order to prevent warping, they must be secured basically throughout their length with glue.
Therefore, there is a need for a modular panel system in which each panel is made of a plurality of interconnected wooden strips and which easy to install, and ultimately to dismantle, and which is well suited to be installed by the homeowner, perhaps in the form of a kit.